Mi Hermana
by BellaKatherine212
Summary: Katherine esta al borde de la muerte, aparecera isabella (su hermana) para salvarla, damon tratara de que isabella vuelva a enamorarse de el.
1. Chapter 1

Mi Hermana

Bella Pov

Hoy volvía Mystin Fall, Virginia, por fin vería a mi hermana, desde que nací me separado de ella porque supuestamente era un "peligro" ósea ella nunca me lastimaría, además me había enterado que le habían dado la cuera y era humana pero yo voy a convertirla de vuelta como me llamo Bella Petrova.

Narrador Pov

Katherine estaba en la mansión Salvatore, ya estaba en sus últimos días cuando escucho…

-Stefan te lo juro que la vi era ella

-Damon, bella no puede seguir viviendo ella ya murió

-pero es en serio, la vi, está buscando a Katherine

-bella murió… mu-rio

-¿Quién me llamo?

-¿bella… estas viva?

-claro, vine a buscar a mi hermana ¿Dónde la tienen?

-en esa puerta

Bella se acerco caminando hacia su hermana, Katherine la miraba pero no la reconocía

-¿Quién eres? ¿Te mando Klaus?

-no Katerina o Katherine ¿no me reconoces?

-no te conozco ¿Quién eres?

-bella Petrova… tu hermana

-es imposible, Klaus mato a toda mi familia

-yo me escondí pero Klaus me encontró, me borro la memoria y me transformo, dejándome rodeada de cadáveres, me encontraron y experimentaron conmigo, soy más fuerte que el mismísimo Klaus

-¿Qué eres?

-soy igual a Klaus y puedo crear híbridos… hermana quiero salvarte

-ya nadie puede salvarme

-yo te puedo salvar, solo pídemelo

-hazlo

Damon Pov

No puedo creer que este viva, la extrañe demasiado pero no entiendo porque quiere salvar a la perra de Katherine, estaba muy cambiada, su pelo castaño ahora era rubio, su forma de vestir había pasado de lo suelto a lo apretado, le quedaba muy bien

Narrador Pov

Bella estaba sentada con su hermana cuando Katherine abrió sus ojos

-antes que digas algo, bebe –se corto el brazo dándole así a su hermana

-¿no moriré?

-no, solo que cuando te sientas débil te tendré que dar mi sangre

-ok… gracias por esto bella

-no me agradezcas… ¿Qué haces por Mystin Fall?

-quería matar a mi doppelganger pero yo no sabía que tenía la cura para el vampirismo y me la dio a la fuerza…

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Elena Gilbert…

Bueno hasta acá es el primer capítulo de esta historia, si les gusto dejen un reviews o criticas, todo es aceptado

Hasta la próxima

Bella


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"pensamientos"

Bella Pov

\- ¿con que Gilbert? - Preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

-¿la conoces?-

-no, Qetsiyah me habló de todas las doppelgangers que hay… me contó de amara, tatia, Elena y tu querida hermana – la señaló

-¿conoces a Qetsiyah?

-obviamente… bueno ¿sabes donde esta Elenita?

-debe estar en su casa con esas Bonnie y caroline… - dijo Katherine con una mueca de asco.

-Bueno tengo que hacer algunas visitas - Bella se levantó con una sonrisa "Elena no sabe con quién se metió"

Narrador Pov

En el grill se encontraban Elena, caroline y Bonnie hablando

-caroline ¿Hoy morirá Katherine? –Pregunto Elena

\- si hoy la matara Stefan…

-¿con que la matara San Stefan? - Bella se ubicó detrás de las tres chicas

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Bonnie

-Isabella Petrova, la hermana de Katherine ¿tú eres Bonnie?

-eh… sí, soy Bonnie.- contestó altanera, alzando la barbilla.

Bella resopló, sin darle más reconocimiento

-Tú eres Elena.- afirmó mirándola de arriba a abajo

-Sí, soy yo… ¿Qué quieres?- exigió

-Oh, nada solo torturarte – sonrió mostrando sus colmillos

Bella agarro a Elena rompiéndole el cuello para llevársela pero cuando caroline se acerco para atacarla, destrozo una silla, agarro un trozo de madera y se lo clavo a caroline en el estomago, miro a Bonnie sonriendo.

-¿no me detendrás?-

-no puedo...- dijo haciendo un evidente esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó atónita.

-protección contra la brujería.

Bella desaparece llevándose a Elena.

Bella Pov "Eres tan insignificante pero te haré pagar todo el dolor de mi hermana"

-Elena…- canturreó. -Elenita… ¡despiértate ya!

"mmm"... Elena abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, no pude evitar rodar los ojos, "Si, niña imbécil, estás en un sótano como mi hermana" pensé ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le vio Stefan?

-Buenos días.- dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude reunir

-espero que la princesita haya dormido bien –"No creo que este muy cómoda en el piso húmedo, pero ¿A quién le importa?"

Bueno hasta el acá el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto dejen reviews positivos o negativos son aceptados

Bella


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella Pov

"me mira confundida pero no logro descifrar las otras emociones"

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

\- torturarte o matarte… aunque sobre todo quiero que sufras –le sonríe mostrando sus colmillos

Me acerco lentamente a ella, saca una estaca de mi cinto y se la clavo en el abdomen, veo que cierra los ojos, está haciendo muecas

-¿te dolió? Pues acostúmbrate porque empezara a empeorar –sonrió

Cuando me estoy por ir, la puerta cae al suelo dejando ver a Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Bonnie y caroline, Stefan me arrojo hacia la pared pero esto no quedaba así, se paro en frente de ellos, los mire fijamente a los ojos pronunciando: " _ustedes no conocen a ninguna Elena Gilbert, ahora váyanse y no vuelvan más"_ pero Stefan me miro para acercarse y clavarme una estaca… "como no pude verlo"… caigo al suelo solo para ver a Stefan salvar a su Elenita, todos se van dejándome sufriendo…

Narrador Pov

Ya era de noche cuando se ve a alguien caminando cerca de bella, saca un pañuelo, lo coloca sobre la estaca para sacársela e irse corriendo, bella se sentó lentamente para ver el pañuelo con dos pequeñas letras "E.M", bella se paro tambaleante, agarro su celular…

-no lo llamare… o tal vez lo llame… no lo llamare

Bella va caminando por entre los arboles cuando llega a su cabaña, abre la puerta, va a su habitación y se acuesta.

Katherine Pov

"está tardando mucho" voy a aprovechar que me dejaron sola, empecé a correr y salte desde la ventana, no quiera que me mataran, ya estoy en el bosque cuando encuentro una cabaña, entro encontrándome con mi hermana estaba dormida pero entonces me llego un olor a verbena, me acerco suavemente a mi hermana para ver una abertura en su remera "es redonda… como la de una estaca", me quede a lado de ella hasta que el sueño me venció.

"dios… que suave" abro lentamente mis ojos para ver que estoy en la cama pero bella no esta

-buen día kath… ¿Cómo despertaste?

-eh… bien… ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-bueno sinceramente quería recorrer el pueblo para ver cuanto a cambiado… ¿vamos?

-claro

Bella me contaba de todos los recuerdos que tenia… era raro tener a mi hermana conmigo de vuelta…

-¿Qué pensabas?

-nada… ¿Qué ibas a hacer cuando me encontraras?

-llevarte conmigo, ese era mi plan pero…

-¿sí?

-quiero dejar a alguien en un sueño profundo para despertar siendo un mortal

-para eso ¿no necesitas una bruja?

-sí y ya lo tengo

-¿Quién es?

-silas

-¿¡SILAS!? ¿ESTAS LOCA?

-no… silas me debe algunas y yo solo las cobrare

-ok… yo me iré a dormir estoy muy cansada

-buenas noches kath

Bella Pov

Estaba sentada afuera de la cabaña cuando escucho pisadas

-ya sal… te escuche silas estás perdiendo tu toque

-ok señorita ¿para qué me necesitas?

-necesito un hechizo para dejar a alguien en un sueño profundo y que despierte siendo mortal

-¿Quién es mi victima?

-Elena Gilbert

-¿la doppelganger de Katherine pierce?

-si... después de eso me iré a Nueva Orleans con Katherine

-sabes que la pones en peligro a ir ¿lo sabes no?

-a ver brujito ¿¡a dónde puedo ir!?

-a la casa de tu padre

-no puedo ir ahí

-¿Por qué? ¿Dejaste a alguien ahí?

-si hay una familia de fríos…

-¿y?

-uno de ellos fue mi prometido

-bueno ven conmigo a nueva york

-no sé, sabes mañana haz el hechizo y nos iremos

-ok me a dormir, yo preparare el hechizo

Me despedí de silas y fui a mi habitación para caer en mi cama y dormirme.

Narrador Pov

Ya era de mañana cuando bella se había despertado porque silas la estaba llamando

-¿Qué te pasa?

-vamos tenemos que hacer el hechizo

Silas, bella y Katherine fueron caminando cuando llegaron a la mansión Salvatore, la rodearon para entrar por detrás, fueron a la habitación de Stefan para encontrar a Elena durmiendo pero de Stefan no había señales

-silas empieza, yo protegeré esta habitación para que nadie entre

Silas empezó a hablar en dialecto que bella entendía, silas toco el corazón de Elena para detenerlo y que se congelara

-está listo bella, tenemos que irnos

-¿Elena?... ¿estás despierta?

Bella dejo una carta y se fueron saltando desde la ventana

* * *

Acá les dejo el tercer capitulo, me disculpo por tardar tanto pero mi imaginación se había ido de vacaciones acepto reviews positivos o negativos

Un saludo

bella


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stefan Pov

Esto era raro, Elena me tendría que a ver respondido, subo a mi habitación para encontrarla durmiendo pero sobre la cama había una carta, la agarre para empezar a leer:

 ** _Mi querido Stefan_**

 ** _Tu dulce Elena está durmiendo el sueño profundo_ , _despertara en dos años siendo humana, lamentablemente no los recordara ¿divertido no?... me olvide decirte que si cualquier sangre de vampiro entra en su sistema… muere o la manipula con algún hechizo de bruja como seguro hará bon-bon, ella muere, así que cualquier cosa que hagan para salvarla ella muere pero creo que eso ya lo sabes "destripador" todavía no los perdono, aunque era mitad bruja y vampiro, dolió. Un saludo Bella Swan Petrova_**

¿Swan? De donde me sonaba ese apellido le tengo que preguntar a Damon, baje las escaleras para encontrar a Damon hablando con Bonnie

-¿Qué pasa Stefan? –dijo Damon mirándome fijamente

-toma –le di la carta para que la leyera

Veo que se la paso a Bonnie para agarrarme de la camisa

-esto es tu culpa, ella solo quería tu amistad y mira lo que hiciste

Cuando Damon me dijo esas palabras la recordé, yo la había conocido como Swan no como Petrova

 _ ***Recuerdo***_

 _ **Estaba drenando a una chica cuando veo a mi hermano con una joven**_

 _ **-¿Pero quién tenemos aquí? A mí querido hermano con una hermosa dama**_

 _ **-Stefan aléjate de ella**_

 _ **-No te preocupes Damon, Mucho gusto Stefan, soy Bella Swan**_

 _ **-Stefan Salvatore**_

 _ **-Bueno bella vamos que nos esperan**_

 _ **-adiós Stefan, fue un gusto conocerte**_

 _ **Ya era de noche cuando estaba caminando cerca de la mansión, cuando vi a bella sentada debajo de un árbol hablando con Damon, veo que se paro Damon alcance a escuchar "ya te traigo tu bebida" esa era mi oportunidad, me acerque por detrás y clave mis colmillos, su sangre era muy deliciosa, ya no le quedaba mucha sangre, sentí que alguien venia caminando rápido, me escondí arriba del árbol**_

 _ **-¡ayuda, que alguien me ayude!**_

 _ ***fin del recuerdo***_

Sobrevivió… y volvió para vengarse, Salí de la casa para meterme en el bosque, escuche pasos acercándose, me di vuelta para verla parada frente a mi… Bella Petrova

-¿me extrañaste?

-perdóname por favor… no tenía mis emociones activadas

-eso no importa Stefan

Veo que se acerca a mí para mirarme fijamente y meterme algo en la boca, me está faltando el aire

-¿Qué me hiciste?

-solo te di la cura para el vampirismo

Cuando se fue todo se volvió negro a lo lejos pude escuchar que me llamaban pero caí en la inconsciencia

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 4, se que me querran matar pero no tenia mucha imaginacion y estaba muy complicada con la secu, espero que les guste dejen comentarion positivos o negativos son todos bien recibidos**

 **besos**

 **bella**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Damon Pov

Todo esto era culpa de Stefan… y mi culpa, esa noche no tendría que a verla dejado sola, la hubiera llevado conmigo. Estaba bebiendo en el grill cuando Stefan entro por la puerta, estaba pálido y sentó como pudo en la butaca al lado mío

-Damon… bella me dio la cura

Lo mire sonriendo

-te lo merecías

-Damon ayúdame por favor

Lo cargue sobre mis hombros, me adentre en el bosque para empezar a correr hacia la mansión, entre en su habitación y lo tire en su cama

-cuidado Damon… ¿no te acuerdas que soy un humano?

-lo se

Me fui dejándolo ahí, me puse a beber alcohol cuando sonó mi celular

-¿Quién habla?

-Katherine ¿Cómo esta Stefan?

-sufriendo… ¿me pasas a bella?

-no quiere hablar con nadie

-ok chau Katherine

-chau Damon

*Nueva Orleans*

Katherine Pov

Bella no estaba bien, silas estaba leyendo un libro de hechicería y bella estaba ovillada en el sillón, me acerque, coloque mi mano en su frente para notar que estaba ardiendo

-silas… bella está ardiendo en fiebre

Veo que silas se acerco a ella pero cuando la iba a agarrar una fuerza lo tiro hacia atrás haciendo que se estrellara en la pared, cuando me acerque me paso lo mismo, cuando en el medio de la sala apareció una mujer con toda la ropa negra

-¿Quién eres?

-no te importa Katerina, me la llevare hasta que ya no la necesitemos

Cuando pude pararme esa mujer y bella habían desaparecido, me acerque a silas y lo desperté

-silas ¿tú sabes quién es esa mujer?

-es otra bruja

-¿Qué le van a hacer a bella?

-le extraerán la magia, solo será un vampiro

Narrador Pov

Ya se había hecho de noche cuando Klaus entro en la mansión para ver a bella atada en una mesa mientras tres mujeres le sacaban sus poderes, cuando terminaron soltaron las ataduras pero Elijah entro en la habitación

-¿Qué hacen?

-nada querido Elijah

Elijah se acerco a bella, la sostuvo en sus brazos para ver que estaba muy pálida, corto su muñeca y le dio de beber, bella abrió sus ojos para atacar a Klaus, cuando lo elevo para que sus ojos quedaran a la par le dijo

-¡Regrésame mis poderes! Mi hermana depende de ellos

-lo lamento pero Katherine morirá

Klaus le clavo una estaca de madera en el estomago y la dejo caer

-déjenla donde estaba, no sobrevivirá esta noche

Elijah la agarro y se la llevo. Ya en la casa, Elijah toco la puerta y espero, escucho un pase, cauteloso paso para encontrarse a Katherine y a silas, el ultimo sosteniendo a Katherine

-¿Qué les has hecho?

-mi hermano le extrajo sus poderes, dice que esta noche no sobrevivirá

Katherine le saco la estaca a su hermana y la acostó en su cama, silas le dijo a Katherine que se iba a su habitación a ver si podía hacer algo por bella, Katherine y Elijah se quedaron en la cocina

-¿quieres un café?

-si por favor

Katherine preparo dos cafés, le dio un a Elijah y el otro para ella, a los minutos escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos, se dieron vuelta para ver a bella sosteniéndose de las paredes

-bells ¿Qué haces levantada?

-no quería dormir… hola Elijah

-hola bella

Silas Pov

Sé que había un hechizo para recuperar los poderes pero necesitaba un original y una doppelganger… ¡bingo! lo encontré, fui corriendo a la cocina para ver a bella durmiendo en la mesada… pero Elijah y Katherine… besándose ¿Qué estaba pasando acá?

-ejem… tengo la solución, necesito tu sangre Elijah y tu cuerpo Katherine

Ya bella estaba en un círculo de sal y rodeada de velas, Katherine estaba al lado de ella

-Elijah vierte en una copa un poco de tu sangre

Cuando tuve en mi poder la sangre de Elijah puse un poco en los labios de bella, puse en su manos y la copa la puse sobre su corazón, empecé a recitar el hechizo, las luces empezaron a tintinear cuando explotaron, bella abrió sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre

-déjenme… silas suéltame

Seguí diciendo el hechizo cuando bella cayó al suelo y una luz roja entro en su cuerpo, me acerque a bella y me miro sonriendo

-gra…cias silas

La agarre y la acosté en su habitación, Elijah se quedo con Katherine

-silas mañana tendré que hablar con bella

-bueno chau parejita

Narrador Pov

Ya a la mañana bella estaba leyendo su diario cuando escucho unas risitas, levanto su mirada para ve a Katherine y a Elijah… ¡de la mano!

-¿Qué pasa acá? ¿Se pusieron de pareja y no me dijeron?

-perdón hermanita, Elijah quiere pedirte algo

-querida bella ¿me das la bendición para casarme con tu hermana?

-déjame pensarlo… si solo si prometes cuidarla

-te lo prometo

-si rompes esa promesa, te juro que buscare la estaca de roble blanco y te matare con ella

Elijah asintió y se fue con Katherine de la mano, bella se sentó en el sofá cuando suena su celular

-¿Quién habla?

-bella… quiero encontrarme contigo

-bueno Damon, en el bosque cerca de mi casa, nos vemos

Ari Pov

Estaba en el bosque esperando sentada arriba de un árbol, cuando veo su cabellera negra abajo del árbol, bajo de un salto y me paro detrás de el

-Hola Damon ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Quiero que me perdones

-No es tu culpa, si no te he hablado es porque siempre estabas con tu hermano

Veo que se acerca, toma mi mentón en sus dedos para besarme dulcemente…

* * *

Hasta acá el capitulo 5 espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejar comentarios positivos o negativos todos son Bienvenidos

Besos

Bella


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella Pov

Dios como extrañaba sus besos, lleve mis manos hacia su cabello pegando el leve salto para poner mis piernas en su cintura, cuando siento un golpe en mi espalda, separo mis labios de los suyos para abrir mis ojos

-lo lamento no medí mi fuerza

Le sonrió besándolo de vuelta apasionadamente pero escucho que alguien se acerca corriendo a donde estábamos, me separo de Damon y miro en una dirección

-hermanita, necesito que me ayudes con algo

-dime

-es que quiero preparar la boda porque es mañana

-¿tan rápido?

-si es que yo quiero casarme rápido e irme de nueva Orleans

-ok… ¿Damon nos ayudas?

-claro

Ya estábamos eligiendo un vestido novia, Damon estaba mirando los trajes

-bells… este elijo

Mire a kath y sonríe le quedaba genial, la abrase muy fuerte, me acorde de algo que podía hacer, subí mis manos hacia su frente, empecé a recitar el hechizo, Katherine abrió sus ojos se pusieron blancos, cuando termine ella empezó a llorar

-perdóname bells, por olvidarte, por huir sin siquiera acordarme de vos

-estas perdonada hermana, eras humana y cuando te convirtieron perdiste tu memoria, yo solo quería que recordaras nuestros momentos felices

Narrador Pov

Katherine estaba tomando un café cuando entro Damon en la cocina

-¿sabes que te odio? –dijo Damon mirándola con el seño fruncido

-lo sé… quiero que me perdones por hacer que te peles con tu hermano, por convertirte y manipularte

-si te perdono solo es porque me importa bella solo por ella lo hago

-Gracias Damon, solo te advertiré de algo, la llegas a lastimar o que suelte una sola lagrima te torturare o matare ¿Queda claro?

-si… Katherine

Bella Pov

Estaba en mi patio pintando cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba, levante mi mirada para ver a Klaus parado frente mío

-¿Qué quieres?

-quiero hacerte una pregunta

-ya la hiciste

-otra

-la volviste a hacer

-bueno dos preguntas

-te escucho

-¿Cómo sobreviviste? Te deje al borde de la muerte nadie te podía salvar

-tengo mis ángeles guardianes

-linda pintura

Era cierto, se podía ver un pastizal, había un arco de boda con los novios parados ahí, a lo lejos se podía ver el sol siendo tapado por la nueves, mire a Klaus el estaba con la mirada perdida en la pintura

-¿de eso solo venias a preguntar?

-no, quiero hablar con Elijah y Katherine

-acompáñame

Camine hacia el salón donde estaba Elijah probándose los trajes que había elegido Damon y yo

-Elijah alguien vino a hablar con vos y Katherine

-gracias bella… hola Klaus ¿Cómo estas hermano?

-bien ¿Te vas a casar?

-claro, con la mujer que amo

Entre en el salón con Katherine a mi lado, ellos empezaron a hablar mientras me ponía a leer una de mis novelas. A la noche Klaus se había ido, Katherine y Elijah estaban descansando, Damon estaba dormido en el sofá mientras yo estaba bebiendo de una botella de vodka, fui afuera y me dirigí al bosque, cuando estuve en el centro del bosque empecé a destruir todo, lagrimas caían de mis ojos haciendo que mi vista se nublara, odiaba seguir enamorada de él cuando el ya amaba a otra persona; ahora estaba tirada en el suelo, seguí bebiendo hasta cuando alguien se puso delante de mi

-tardaste demasiado…

-lo lamento cariño

* * *

Bueno hasta acá el capitulo 6 ¿Quién habrá aparecido? Bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen comentarios positivos o negativos son todos bienvenidos

Besos

bella


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ari Pov

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-el olor del vodka y tu esencia

-hazlo ya Klaus, no quiero sufrir mas

Klaus me agarra la cara en sus manos y me miro fijamente sus pupilas se empezaron a dilatar, cuando deje de sentir, el había apagado mi interruptor, me llevo a mi habitación y me dejo dormir.

Damon Pov

Ya era de día cuando me levante, decidí hacerle el desayuno a bella quiero hacer las paces con ella, además porque hoy era la boda de Katherine, cuando tuve listo el desayuno se lo lleve a su habitación, cuando entre la encontré acostada en su cama tapada hasta la cabeza

-bella… te traje el desayuno

-déjalo en la cama ahí lo comeré

-levántate y siéntate que tengo que hablar con vos

-¿Qué quieres Damon?

-quiero que me perdones, que volvamos a ser como éramos antes ¿lo harías bella?

-te perdono pero no seremos nada… ¿sabes por qué? Porque amas a Elena, te pensabas que yo no lo sabía, paso lo mismo que con mi hermana Katherine, se enamoraron de la doppelganger de mi hermana, cuando ella despierte enamórala de vuelta pero de mi te olvidas

Ari Pov

Me levante y me empecé a vestir, revise la hora dentro de 4 horas kath, Salí de mi habitación y fui directamente a la cocina ahí la encontré a Katherine tomándose un café, me senté al lado de ella para verla

-¿Qué hizo Damon?

-lo perdone pero quiere que volvamos a hacer pareja… dios es tan gracioso

-bells… ¿apagaste tu humanidad?

-me la apago Klaus… yo se lo pedí

-¿Por qué?

-quería dejar de sentirme mal

-vuélvelo a prender

-no puedo

\- o ¿será que no quieres?

-no quiero Katherine, no quiero porque seré capas de estar de vuelta con Damon aunque el ame a Elena

Sentí que alguien me estaba mandando punzadas a mi cabeza me doy vuelta para ver a silas con la mirada triste y con sus manos alzadas mientras hablaba

-¿Por qué?

Ahí fue cuando me desmaye y no supe nada más

Katherine Pov

Vi como silas la acostó en el sofá, me senté al lado de ella y le empecé a acariciar su cabello

-silas elimina a Damon de sus recuerdos y hazle lo mismo a Damon, me olvidaba cuando este despierta actívale la humanidad

Veo que silas coloco sus manos en la frente de ella mientras habla en un dialecto que no entiendo, bella se empieza a retorcerse, le agarro sus mano para tranquilarla, cuando todo termino

-está hecho iré por Damon

A los minutos silas bajo y se tiro en el sillón, se tapo la cara con almohadón y se durmió.

Narrador Pov

Bella se había despertado con dolor de cabeza, se sentó lentamente y se froto los ojos, miro a su alrededor con ella estaba Katherine

-hola… ¿me dormí no?

-solo fue una pequeña siesta… bueno a prepararnos para mi boda

Bella sonrió y subieron corriendo las escaleras mientas reían, Katherine se puso su vestido mientras bella hacia lo mismo, bella le hizo su peinado y después Katherine le hizo el suyo, salieron ya no había nadie en la casa se subieron al auto y fueron a la iglesia.

Ya todos estaban en la iglesia pero Katherine no había dicho quien la iba a entregar, vio que silas se acercaba y se convertía en la imagen de su padre, agarro el brazo que le ofrecía y entraron, el cura empezó a hablar cuando llego la parte que mas interesaba

-tu Elijah Mikaelson ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa para cuidarla y amarla en la vida como en la muerte?

-acepto

-y tu Katherine Pierce ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo para cuidarlo y amarlo en la vida como en la muerte?

-acepto

-los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

Se fundieron en un beso cuando lo terminaron dejaron sus frentes unidas. Katherine y Elijah se fueron de nueva Orleans, bella se quedo a vivir en Mystin Fall acompañada por silas y amara, bella había revivido a amara para que estuviera con silas, estaba feliz que su mejor amigo estuviera feliz y enamorado

* * *

Bueno por fin la esperada boda de Katherine espero que les haya gustado. En el capitulo siguiente habrán pasado 2 años, tratare de hacerlo largo para que se explique bien que paso en esos dos años. Pueden dejar comentarios positivos o negativos todos son bienvenidos

Besos

Bella


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stefan Pov

Ya habían pasado los 2 años, estaba con Elena esperando que despertara, me había enterado que bella estaba viviendo en Mystin Fall con Silas, Damon estaba viviendo conmigo pero había algo muy raro, me acuerdo cuando le mencione a bella pero me dijo que no la conocía, le dije que ella había sido sus novia pero el volvió a negar, siento que Elena empieza a mover sus manos para frotar sus ojos, estaba preparado para explicarle que era su novio pero ella me sorprendió cuando se lanzo a mis brazos y me beso; estaba sorprendido por ese beso, si bella me había dejado esa nota diciendo que no se acordaría de mi… esperen un momento… me mintió, maldita bruja… la matare, siento que los labios de Elena ya no están en los míos y me mira con una sonrisa

-Hola Stefan… Te extrañe

-Elena… ¿me recuerdas?

-pues claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-por nada

-bueno ¿quieres ir al grill?

-claro

Le di mi mano para salir, cuando estábamos por cruzar la puerta nos detiene Damon

-¿A dónde van? –Damon mira directamente a Elena sonriéndole

-vamos al grill Damon ¿quieres venir con nosotros? –Elena le sonríe mientras lo mira a los ojos

-claro Elena –Damon le tiende su mano y ella la acepto soltando a Stefan

Esto no me estaba gustando, me puse a caminar sin rumbo alguno hasta que me di cuenta que estaba en la puerta de bella, toque la puerta y espere, cuando me la abrió… ¿Katherine?... pero ¿ella no estaba con Elijah?

-hola ¿a quien busca? –amara lo miraba sonriendo, porque ella sabía que buscaba a bella

-Katherine busco a bella –Stefan la vio sonriendo a la nada

-No soy Katherine, soy amara la novia de silas, pasa bells está en la sala

Pase con paso indeciso porque no sabía si bella me recibiría bien, lo admito estaba esperando que me matar al solo verme, Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar unos chasquidos de dedos cerca de mi cara

-perdón bella…. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos

-no pasa nada Stefan ¿Qué necesitas?

-quisiera que conviertas en vampiro de nuevo

-¿Por qué? Debe a ver algo que te haga querer ser devuelta vampiro ¿me equivoco?

-Elena ama a mi hermano, recuerda todo… y no te equivocas, es que ahora me di cuenta que estaba cegado por Elena al ser la réplica de Katherine

-¿es solo por eso?

-no… hay una chica de la cual estoy enamorado y creo que ella está también enamorada de mi

-así que quieres volverte vampiro para olvidarte de Elena, hay una chica de la que estas enamorado y quieres estar con ella ¿eso es correcto?

-si cada palabra dicha… por favor bella hazlo por mi

Veo que bella se abre cerca de las venas y me lo ofrece

-bebe

Acerque mi boca y succione la sangre que me ofrecía, espero unos momentos para agarrarme y clavarme una estaca dejándome desangrar, mis ojos se cerraron.

Bella Pov

Estaba esperando que Stefan despertara, ya tenía a un humano sentado al lado mío, veo que Stefan se está despertando y me mira está a punto de hablarme cuando lo detengo

-bebe de él, después háblame

Stefan le hundió sus colmillos, bebió y después lo hipnotizo, se sentó al lado mío y hundió su cabeza en sus manos

-Y ¿ahora qué te pasa?

-nada… gracias por todo, ahora me iré con caroline

-¿es ella?

-si, ella es la correcta

-tienes toda la razón

-¿sabes algo?

-capas que sí o no, te doy un consejo cuídala mucho

-eso hare, chau bella

-chau Stefan

La puerta se cerró y yo me quede pensando mientras el cielo se oscurecía

-bells ¿estás bien? –amara se paro frente de ella mientras le tomaba las manos

-si amara estoy bien, necesito que me dejen un momento sola, aprovecha para salir con silas se lo merecen –mientras la miraba dulcemente

-ok cuídate bells chau un beso

Cuando amara se fue yo me acosté y no supe nada más.

* * *

Bueno chicas hasta que el capitulo 8, dejen comentarios positivos o negativos son siempre bienvenidos, Quiero decirles gracias a todos los comentarios que me han dejado, hay que admitir que uno fue muy fuerte pero eso no me saco las esperanzas para seguir escribiendo, seguiré por las que me dejan comentarios positivos capas que algunos negativos digan alguna verdad y tenga que esforzarme un poco más

Besos

Bella


End file.
